


Day 5 - Mythology

by Ladycarathis



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Halfgod Levi, M/M, Medusa Eren, POV Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose so. I can hear them well enough, though.” I tried to subtly warn him that I would indeed notice it, would he try to sneak by me and steal any of the little possessions I had.<br/>He must have understood, because he huffed and chuckled again.<br/>“I won't steal anything from you, don't worry. I just came here to see if it was true what the villagers said.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with incredible art by magickitt on tumblr! :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/146952351093/medusaeren-from-ladycarathiss-two-shot-fic)

 

 

I knew I had been staying in this cave for too long by now. The people of the nearby village already suspected someone was living here. It wouldn't take them much longer to figure out just who it was that lived so close to their settlement. It wouldn't be long before they would come with forks and torches and tried to drive me away. Or maybe they would send word to one of those uprising heroes and half-gods, maybe even the gods themselves! -Not that they would ever concern themselves with me, though. I was an eternal being, like them. They couldn't just simply kill me and be done with it. I suppose I could die if anyone actually got close enough to stab or strangle me, but no one ever did.

Everyone who looked at me turned to stone. It always happened and I couldn't really do anything about it. I couldn't choose who to turn and who to spare. Every single person that ever laid their eyes on me shared the same sad fate, and I had travelled long and far to find a place where my reputation would not immediately spoil everything for me. I wanted at least a few months of peace before I had to leave this place again and look for another one.

It has been like that ever since that idiot half-god son of the most powerful god had tried to chop my head off in my sleep -While my siblings were sleeping right next to me! Armin and Mikasa both had been more than just a little furious, and I guess I was, too. After that incident, I chose to keep my nature hidden from people. I knew I scared them and I didn't want to be feared.

Sadly, bandaging my head and eyes so no one would have to look at my snake hair or look into my eyes, didn't help matters. Humans still shunned me, even though I was as helpless as a new born lamb without my sight at first. I had to learn to rely on my other senses, and though my siblings were a great help with that, I didn't want to be a burden to them. I left them when I was sure I could handle myself.

On my travels, the people I met often were suspicious and wary of me and most probably thought that I had some kind of horrible disease that forced me to keep half of my face and the rest of my head bandaged. I never corrected them. But I turned those who thought they could take advantage of me to stone. So I guess I left a trail of statues one could follow if they ever wanted to find me. It's not that I was hiding, anyway. Sure, I stayed away from the humans as much as I possibly could and kept going into the village to buy provisions to a minimum, but that was just a precaution, one could say.

The area surrounding the cave held enough food for me to live off of. There were olive trees and bushes of different kind of berries, as well as a small stream that was half a day's walk away and held plenty of fish and also provided me with clean water. I could live here peacefully for a while and I didn't need to wear the bandages all the time, though I suppose that by now I had made a habit of wearing them at all times. Just in case some stray traveller found their way to my cave.

It hadn't happened before, but one could never know. I sighed and looked out of the cave's entrance into the dark night. I had just taken off my bandages to let my snakehair loose for the night. Tomorrow I'd have to keep them bandaged again because I planned to go into the village. I needed cheese and bread -things I couldn't make by myself- as well as a new hide and some cutlery. I broke my last bowl this morning. I could see the stars glimmer in the night sky and I absent-mindedly stroked the heads of some of the snakes while I just sat there and waited. For what, I couldn't say. Maybe to finally be tired enough to lie down and sleep, but sleep never came easy to me after that incident I mentioned earlier. It was for the best like that, however, since if I hadn't been awake at the time, I wouldn't have noticed the sound of a person approaching my cave.

They must have seen the light of the fire I kept going inside. I knew that, whoever it was, was still far enough away to not really see me, so I got up from the place I was sitting at, took my bandages and retreated deeper into the cave and its shadows. Quickly and with practised movements I wrapped the bandages around my head again. I wasn't even done yet when I heard a voice call out, supposedly to me, but I chose to ignore it until I finished wrapping my head up and was sure I'd covered my eyes, then I went back to the entrance. I couldn't see anything anymore and I kept a hand on the wall to guide me, but my ears picked up the breath of a person somewhere to my left.

“Hello? Can I help you with something?” I asked the unknown person, slightly turning my head in their direction.

To my surprise, I didn't get an immediate answer. I didn't hear them move, however, so I figured that they probably were looking me over at the moment, trying to see if maybe I was going to be a threat to them or not. I wasn't, unless I took off my bandages, but no one needed to know about that.

“So it's true. Someone _does_ live here.” the voice finally said.

I frowned, though I suppose the other person wouldn't see it. Judging by their voice I'd say it was a man, though I couldn't be sure whether he was a human or not. He could just as well be another half-god that was going to try and kill me. I still didn't know why the damn horse-face tried to hack my head off, but I suppose in the end it really didn't matter.

“Yes?” I finally ventured, trying to get some more information out of the stranger.

“The people in the village I came through earlier today said this place was cursed by the gods and that I'd better stay away if I valued my life, but I suppose they were wrong.” I could hear the light rustle of clothes and figured he must've shrugged.

“You don't look very threatening to me. Bet you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried, right?” the stranger chuckled and I had a hard time to keep a neutral expression on my face.

It wouldn't do for me to come back at him with some witty or sassy remark that'd probably reveal who I was.

“I suppose so. I can hear them well enough, though.” I tried to subtly warn him that I would indeed notice it, would he try to sneak by me and steal any of the little possessions I had.

He must have understood, because he huffed and chuckled again.

“I won't steal anything from you, don't worry. I just came here to see if it was true what the villagers said.”

I nodded, accepting his reason for being here. He didn't know who I was, then, and neither did the people in the village. I should be able to stay at this cave for a little longer, I determined.

“Can I offer you something to drink? Something to eat, maybe? -Though I only have olives and berries right now. I know it's a long way from the village and you must be tired from the travel.”

“Some water would be nice, but I wouldn't want to diminish your already small storage of food.”

I nodded. That was fine with me.

“Come in, then, and have a seat.” I gestured in the general direction of the fire before I turned around and went to grab a wineskin I had filled with water.

It took some fumbling around to find it, unfortunately, I hadn't put it where I usually did to help myself find things while I was blindfolded.

“You'll have to take it from me. I can't exactly see where you are.” I said and held the wineskin out to the direction I assumed him to be.

I heard the rustle of clothes and then the wineskin left my outstretched hand.

“Thank you- ...?” the man said and I knew he asked for my name with the way he trailed of at the end, making it sound more like a question than an actual word of gratitude.

I smiled a little.

“You can call me Eren.”

A surprised intake of air.

“Eren? Like the Medusa?”

I sighed. At least he hadn't made the connection.

“Yes, like the Medusa.”

“Oh. That must've made your life pretty hard. With your look and all. What are you hiding under those bandages anyway, if I may ask?”

That surprised me, but I shuffled closer to the fire, orienting myself by the sound of the stranger's voice and my memory of the cave's layout.

“Yeah, it's like some kind of sick joke my fate made, I guess.” I completely ignored his question, not wanting to tell the truth but neither wanting to tell a lie.

“What's your name?” I wanted to know instead, hoping that he'd get the hint and drop the topic.

“It's Levi.” he said after he took a swig from the water.

I nodded and sat down, knowing that I was an acceptable distance away from the stranger, but close enough to the fire to feel the heat on my skin.

“Are you completely blind? Or can you still see something through those bandages?”

“I can make out light and darkness and some smudged shapes.” I stated truthfully.

What little I could see through the layers of cloth didn't exactly help me to find my way around though, so for the most part, I just blocked out my eyesight entirely while I wore the bandages.

“Why are you wearing them, then? Doesn't that make it even harder to get around?”

“Maybe. I'm used to it, and I don't really take them off that much.” I shrugged.

“You know you should probably stay here for tonight. The next village you can get to from here that is not the one you came from is a two-day travel away. I don't mind the company and you seem to be nice enough.” I offered.

“Oh, that's fine, but I think I will return to the village. The night is clear today and the moon is bright. It will let me find my way without trouble. But thank you for offering to share what little you have to yourself, Eren.” Levi declined and I could hear him move around.

“I'll put the wineskin back to where you took it from, okay?” he said and I nodded.

“Thank you.”

The man didn't linger any longer after that and left. I didn't see or even hear anything about him for a couple of years after that. -Not that I had expected to, honestly. I still lived in that same cave and while I managed to convince the people of the nearby village that I was just some unfortunate, poor young man scarred by fate that lived by himself in a cave, people from places further away didn't believe that tale. Or maybe they just thought I'd be an easy target since I lived by myself in a secluded area.

Every so often, I had to chase bandits away that came and tried to steal my belongings and occasionally I had to turn them into stone. The statues I put away to the very back of the cave, but I knew I shouldn't leave them there. They were heavy though, which meant I couldn't just shoulder them and carry them to a place further afar.

The tales of people going missing in the area became more and more over time and people started to be wary of each stranger they met. That included me, though I suppose it was only natural for them to be wary of me. They didn't exactly know me, I hadn't been living in the area for that long and I hadn't tried to find any friends, either. I figured it'd be better that way. Less people being risked to be turned into stone. However, soon enough people came to investigate on the matter but no one could offer any explanation, since not even the dead bodies of the missing people were to be found. I knew I had to get rid of these statues of my victims, though. Sooner or later someone would connect the dots and suspect me.

People had only started to go missing _after_ I moved into the cave, after all. So, one night, I picked up two of the statues, put them into a cart I had borrowed from one of the villagers that were still willing to talk to me and treated me kind enough, and started to make my way through the nearby forest. I knew I wouldn't get them far enough away to not be suspected if they were found, but I knew that there lived no people in the close by mountains, so the statues were less likely to be found there. And more importantly: I could make it there and back to the cave in one night. If I took two statues each night for the next several days, my cave would be free of any accusing material that'd link me to the missing people by the end of the week.

I found a cliff in the mountains where I could dispose of the statues without much trouble. They would reach the ground of the cliff as unidentifiable rubble and no one would be able to tell. I headed back to the cave after that. I didn't feel guilty. Those people were dead anyway and they didn't deserve any better. I repeated the procedure over the next few days, though I took a different route every night, just in case.

It was a month later that my siblings showed up at my cave.

“Mikasa, Armin.” I greeted them, not needing to see them to know it was them.

“Eren. It's good to see you again.” Armin probably smiled while he said that, and I could hear both of them come closer to give me a hug.

I hadn't known how much I missed interactions like this with other people. I sighed in content.

“It's good to see you, too. What brings you here?” I wanted to know, disentangling myself from them.

“Actually, we came he to warn you, Eren. People are looking for the Medusa that just vanished off the face of the earth. And it's not just humans looking for you.” that was Mikasa -figures she would be the one to drop right down to business.

“Oh, really? What do they want from me? Chop my head off again?” I almost growled.

That memory still was a sore spot for me. They were silent for a moment and I had the feeling that my guess couldn't have been too wrong if they didn't say anything to deny it.

“Eh, kind of.” Armin sheepishly offered and I could picture him perfectly well, scratching the back of his head while he said it -even after all those years of not seeing them I still knew their individual habits by heart. My lips tightened.

“Kind of?”

“Well, they know people vanish around this area and someone got the idea that it could be your fault, since no bodies were found.”

-Which it actually was.

“No shit, Mikasa. I knew that one already.” I huffed under my breath but let her keep talking.

“Now I know you must have had your reasons, but I'd suggest that you either pack your things and leave or are willing to turn the angry mob that is bound to come to your doorstep to stone in your front yard.”

I knew she was figuratively speaking, since I didn't really have a door or a front yard, but that was nit-picking it on my part, so I kept my mouth shut. For now.

“Eren, we came here to offer you to help move your stuff somewhere else. Between the three of us we probably could get it done by tonight.” Armin elaborated and I pouted.

Honestly, I really didn't want to leave my cave. I had come to like it and it was my home now.

“Thank you, I guess. But no one even seriously suspects me or has evidence that I _am_ the cause for the lost people.” I grumbled.

I mean, of course it was my fault and I _was_ guilty, but those humans couldn't prove it. And when they tried to rip off my bandages, they would just turn to stone like everyone else did who looked into my eyes. So I really wasn't at a risk here, right?

“Eren, you don't understand what we're trying to say. While you lived here, hidden away in a secluded cave in the middle of nowhere, there has a new hero been rising up. The people called him to deal with you, and trust me, he will. He has a reputation of being absolutely ruthless and is slaying every beast he was asked to slay. Apparently he never even got so much as a scratch in the process.” Armin tried to explain to me the seriousness of my situation.

“Oh, really? And just what is that hero's name? And when will he be here?” I frowned.

“His name is Levi and word has it that he's a half-god. Last we heard, he was somewhere far more south from here. A few days of travel away, at least.” Mikasa answered my question.

I cocked my head to the side. That name was vaguely familiar. I knew I had heard it somewhere before, but I couldn't place it. Sighing, I gave up on the feeling. It would come back to me eventually.

“Okay. Well, I think I'll stay here, anyway. They can't prove I'm guilty as long as I don't take off the bandages. And I don't think leaving temporarily or for good would help me in the long run, Mikasa. It would only serve to prove to them that I had something to hide from them and they'd keep looking for me, probably.” I explained.

“That's foolish, Eren! You will _die_ if you stay here!” Mikasa raged and I could hear Armin shake his head.

“Eren, that's being suicidal! That Levi guy -he's dangerous. And don't forget that you're mortal, even if you have a much longer lifespan than humans have.” he tried to reason with me but I just shrugged it off.

“It will be fine, I'm sure.” I offered them and smiled confidently.

“Ugh, okay. Obviously, we can't convince you to leave here. Fine, then. Go ahead and get yourself killed!” Mikasa hissed and turned on her heels, leaving a surprised Armin and me behind.

I just shook my head. I knew she deeply cared for Armin and me because we were her only family, but this was my decision to make, not hers, and I had done just that. Deciding that it wouldn't be worth the trouble to go after her -she would calm down eventually- I turned my attention to Armin.

“You know that half-god won't be able to hurt me, right? I'll take care of myself.”

Armin nodded.

“We know you can, Eren. But that doesn't change the fact that we care and worry about you.”

I nodded, understanding and agreeing. I probably would have reacted in the same way, had one of them been the one threatened with death.

“Of course. Thank you, Armin. Now, I think you should go after her, before she explodes on some unsuspecting villager.” I shooed him out with a smile and a laugh on my lips.

“And come by again some time, will you?!” I called after him, knowing that he was still in earshot.

That night I slept a restless sleep and woke up by the smallest of sounds. I couldn't deny that I was a little on edge because of this, despite what I had said to Mikasa and Armin earlier today. The next day I looked like shit, so I was happy that I could hide my tired eyes behind the bandages.

I was just done wrapping them, when I heard someone call.

“Hello? Is someone here? Hellooo?”

I frowned. Who would come here and declare their presence so boldly if they were trying to murder me? Deciding that I probably wasn't at any risk -for now- I stepped out of the cave, while I still held out one hand to touch the wall for orientation. I didn't need it, but whoever it was that just called didn't need to know that.

“Hello?” I offered, turning my head ever so slightly to better detect where the other's voice was coming from.

“Hello, Eren. I wondered if you were still living here.”

I frowned. Whoever that was, knew my name and seemed to be at least a little familiar with me.

“Uhm, I'm sorry, but, am I supposed to know you?” I heard a huff of breath that barely covered an amused chuckle.

“I suppose you would forget. It has been a few years, after all. I came here one night, trying to determine the truth of the rumours that went through the villages in this area. Name's Levi.”

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. My mouth dropped to form a silent 'O'-shape, portraying my surprise -and initial shock- perfectly. Now I knew why the name had felt so familiar the day before, when Mikasa said it.

“Oh! Now I remember!” I tried to gather my thoughts and plastered a smile on my lips. I didn't know if this Levi and the half-god my siblings had told me about were one and the same person, after all, so I decided I would treat him just like I did the last time we met.

“How have you been? You haven't come back after that so I thought you might have just been travelling through the area back then and would maybe never come by here again.”

“I was. I just stopped by the village for a few days to refill my supplies. But I'm going to stay a little longer this time. I might even come to visit you again, if that's okay with you?” he offered and I barely managed to hide my surprise at that.

“That's good to hear. But you probably shouldn't come back here. There's people gone missing in the area and the village folks are suspecting me, for a reason I really don't know. They might think you're my accomplice or something if you keep coming back here.”

Not that I wouldn't like the company every now and then, but it was better if I just kept to myself for now.

“Oh, really? How come?” I could hear he was genuinely curious, but since I didn't really have an answer to that, I just shrugged.

“Well, I think they suspect me because those disappearances only started after I started to live here. If you ask me, that's nonsense, though. As far as I know, people started to go missing only three years ago. I live here for almost five by now. Not to mention that I'm physically unable to fight against anyone. I can barely see a thing, so even a child would be on an advantage in a fight against me.” I sighed and took a step closer to the wall of the cave to lean against it.

Levi was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about what I just explained.

“That does make sense. Sadly, people hardly listen to reason when they're in need of a scapegoat. And right now they seem to be dead set on you.” Levi's calm voice finally broke the silence and I sighed again, agreeing to him wholeheartedly.

“I know. I can't exactly do anything about it, though. If I ran away, I'd declare myself guilty in their eyes and if I stay they'll just decide the same thing. Either way I'm going to be a hunted man for the rest of my life, so I'd rather stay here and spend the remaining days of my life in relative peace and quiet instead of living a life in fear and hiding.”

“That's true. You are quite a wise young man to make a decision like that.”

I had a hard time not to smile bitterly at that comment. Me? A wise young man? Not really. I was neither young, nor wise. I was just a stubborn old man in comparison to humans. I've lived for almost two hundred years by that point, which roughly equals three human lifetimes, so I guess I got my fair share of common sense and logic understanding by then.

“You know that just made you out to be an old man in my mind, right?” I chuckled when I noticed that.

To my surprise, he joined in.

“I guess it does. Not that I mind, since you're just as old, with that way of thinking of yours.”

I huffed and crossed my arms.

“Fine, then. We're both old men. Maybe we should sit down and rest our tired bones?” I suggested, gesturing behind me inside the cave.

“That actually sounds like a good idea.” Levi agreed and then followed me inside.

And while I knew my way around here without actually having to touch the walls, I still did just that, trying to uphold the image that I was not capable of getting around otherwise without constantly running into things.

“How are your eyes?” he wanted to know, once we settled by the fireplace and I was honestly shocked that he even remembered that.

It took me a moment to process his question and come up with an answer.

“Huh? Oh, I guess they didn't change much. It's still only light and dark and a few blotchy silhouettes.” I shrugged.

“That's good, I suppose. Have you considered getting someone to look at them?” he tried to help, but I shook my head.

“It wouldn't change anything, so it doesn't really matter. It's fine like this, though.” I smiled.

“A shame. I would have liked to see them sometime.”

I whipped my head around to his direction so fast I almost gave myself a whiplash.

“No! I'm hideous to look at. It's really best you don't.” I declined after a moment, when I found my voice again.

“Don't you think you should let other people decide if you're hideous in their eyes or not?” Levi chuckled, “You know, I expected you to know that, being the old wise man that you are.”

Now he was definitely teasing me. I pouted.

“You can trust me on that, though.” I grumbled, crossing my arms yet again over my chest.

“I don't think I will. But I will accept it as the reason for why you're not willing to take off those bandages. Even though beauty doesn't come from looks alone.”

I huffed. I knew I wasn't exactly what people would call handsome, with my snake-hair and all, but when I looked at my reflection in the water or on a polished surface I was inclined to say that I wasn't quite that hideous, either. I only said I was because it kept people and their curiosity at bay. For the most part, anyway.

“Uh, thank you, I guess?” I tried to be grateful for his acceptance of me not wiling to show my face to him.

I had to admit, I _was_ curious about that man and what he looked like, and that curiosity only got worse over the next few week, because Levi kept coming to visit and talked to me, keeping me company and in general just treating me like I was another human being for once. He even brought a fresh loaf of bread and some cheese once because I kept my contact to the village to a minimum at that point. I had to admit that I had come to like him quite a lot by now, even though I still didn't know what he looked like. He had tried to describe himself to me once, but I'm sure my imaginary picture of him wasn't anywhere close to what he really looked like. He said he had black hair, grey eyes, thin lips and that he had a rather defined face. I told him that this was a pretty roundabout way of describing himself and he agreed, saying that he wasn't really good with stuff like that and that I should just see for myself. There, I had to remind him that I wouldn't really see him as anything else but a smudged, moving shape, even if I did take my bandages off, but Levi didn't want to hear anything about it. With each visit, he grew more and more persistent that I should take off the bandages that concealed my face, and at some point, I had enough. I snapped at him.

“Shut up, will you?! I won't take them off and that's final, Levi! What is it to you, anyway?! Why do you want to see my face so bad?” I hissed at him, taking him completely by surprise -judged by the sharp intake of air and the rustle of his clothes while he shifted.

I could tell that my outburst had startled him. He was actually quiet for a moment, before he answered. I figured he was shocked into silence.

“I... I want to see your face because I want to know how the person I started fall for really looks like.”

Now _that_ shocked me into silence. He fell for me? How? When?! I mean, no one just simply fell for me! That hadn't happened before, so I really didn't know how to react to that now.

“Oh.” was all I managed to say for a moment, my head turned to his general direction and I was sure that anyone who could've seen my face at that moment, would have said I looked lost and confused.

“Yes. Oh.” Levi spat and I almost flinched from the sharp tone of his voice.

“Listen, Eren. You don't have to say anything and I won't come back here if you really don't want me to, but can I please just see your face? Just once?” his voice was softer now, almost pleading, even.

I frowned. Could I risk it? _Should_ I? I knew what could happen, and I really didn't want to turn him to stone and have to cart his statue into the mountains like I did with the others. I really didn't want to have to do that. I knew I could take off the bandages over my eyes without having to reveal my snake-hair, but I was afraid. Afraid that I would turn the only friend I had to stone. That I would never be able to talk to him again. I sighed.

“You don't have to leave, Levi.” I started, “I can understand why you ask, and truthfully, I would like to see you, too. But if we're going to do this, you have to promise me something.” I said tentatively.

If he wouldn't swear on his life, I wouldn't do it. I would never do it.

“I'll promise! Whatever it is, I'll promise!” he was almost too eager to agree, not even thinking twice about what I might ask of him.

“Okay. Promise me to do exactly as I say while I have them off. You can question me after, but not while I'm showing my face to you. Understand?” I demanded and Levi agreed just as fast as he had before.

“I promise I will do everything exactly as you say, Eren!”

I inhaled deeply. Okay. Well. It took a few seconds to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

“Okay, Levi. I will take them off.” I told him and I could hear a sharp intake of breath from him.

I ignored it and lifted my hands to my head, loosening the bandages around my eyes and slowly taking them off. It was a weird feeling -I hadn't taken them off in a long while since I knew there was likely someone out there to kill me. I didn't want to risk any more people going 'missing'. The last wrap covering my eyes was loose now and I held it in place while I closed my eyes beneath it. I wouldn't open them. I couldn't. With another deep breath I let my hand slip down, taking the cloth with it. For a second it was dead silent in the cave, and then Levi whispered.

“Shit, you're even more beautiful than I imagined, Eren!”

I smiled, actually a little shy now that he could see my entire face, and wished that I could return the compliment, but alas, I couldn't.

“But why aren't you opening your eyes? You can see _something_ , right?” he wanted to know.

I nodded.

“I can, but it's better not to let them get used to the light like this. I'll have to put the bandage back on soon.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.”

I could hear his disappointment, but there wasn't anything I could do about it if I didn't want to turn him to stone. I heard him move, and the next time he spoke he was definitely much closer to me than he had been before.

“Eren, can I... can I touch you?” his voice was full of wonder, which surprised me.

How could a human be so mesmerized by my face? This was a concept that I couldn't understand at all, since everyone beside my siblings turned to stone the instance they looked at me. And I was sure no one had ever felt the wish to touch me, before. This was an absolute first. I hesitated, and I was happy that Levi didn't so much as move a muscle while he I thought about his question.

“Just... just be careful. Don't... don't startle me. Tell me where you're going to touch me.” I finally agreed, actually craving the contact myself.

The brief contact with Mikasa and Armin was months in the past by now, after all.

“Okay.” Levi accepted and I could hear him move again.

“I… I'm going to touch your cheek, okay?” he hesitantly asked, as if I would deny him the contact if he was too brazen or something.

Like hell I would! I nodded, allowing him to touch me and preparing myself for the contact. His touch was feathery and gentle, almost not there at all. I actually had to concentrate to feel his fingertips on my skin and ultimately, I leant into his touch to make him understand that it was okay. He grew bolder after that, let his fingers glide over my jaw and chin, the bridge of my nose and my eyebrows. It felt good and I knew I would have been content just sitting there and let him touch my face, but fate had other plans.

My ears, which were far more trained than those of an average human being, picked up on the sound of loud voices from outside. They seemed to be still a little ways away, but this couldn't mean anything good. I tensed up. Levi, who must have noticed, stopped touching my face and asked what was up with me.

“Eren? Is everything okay? I didn't do something wrong, did I?”

I frowned. No, of course he hadn't done anything wrong. So I shook my head.

“That's not it. There are people coming. Hand me the bandages, please?” I asked, thinking that I would have time to wrap them back over my eyes.

I was so, so wrong with that.

“Get away from that _thing,_ half-god! We knew you were lying to us all this time! You're conspiring with this beast, aren't you?!” a new, to me unknown voice called out.

In my head, my thoughts began to race. I had clearly heard what had been said and I practically feel Levi grow tense beside me. As realization hit me, I almost opened my eyes, but I still didn't want to hurt anyone if it wasn't absolutely necessary. So I waited for the things to play out.

“You traitor! We paid you so you would kill this thing and not keep it company!” a woman's voice hissed.

I heard the shuffle of more feet and angry huffs of breaths being taken, so I knew there were quite a few people inside my cave now. But I couldn't say how many exactly. In the end, it wouldn't matter, though.

“Wrong. You paid me so I would go and see if your suspicions were true or not. So far, I haven't found anything that would prove as evidence for _Eren_ to be the reason for all those missing people.” Levi declared, obviously angry.

I sighed. I had known it would come down to this sooner or later. I was prepared.

“Of course he would hide any evidence he hasn't destroyed yet! Guys, look for them! Take everything apart!” the first voice ordered, “And someone please keep this thing from interfering!”

Internally, I bristled at that. I hadn't even moved an inch since those people stormed into my home. I wouldn't change that now. Nevertheless, I felt people grab my arms and shoulders to restrain me in my place, while I heard other's tearing apart my possessions. Good thing I didn't owe anything of much value.

“This is madness, Erwin!” Levi hissed and I could hear him struggle.

Apparently they had taken hold of him, too.

“Levi, calm down. It's okay. Let them. I don't have anything to hide.” I tried to get him to listen to me.

“You shut up, you vile creature!” the woman from before ordered, and I decided it might be for the best if I listened to their demands. For now. Maybe they would leave me alone if they couldn't find anything to prove me guilty. That turned out to be a false hope, however.

“Damn, he must've hidden them before we showed up! I swear, that damn half-god has helped him get rid of them!” another one cried out and I could hear someone coming closer.

A second later a slap echoed through my cave and I hissed in pain. Someone had hit me. They _dared._ I snarled viciously in their direction, still keeping my eyes closed, though it took me a lot of self-control not to stare into the attacker's eyes and turn him to stone, like he deserved.

“See? It's nothing more than a beast! It doesn't deserve to live!” someone jeered.

“Shut the hell up! You people know nothing about him! That's what I hate about you humans! You always judge people before you even know them or the reason why they do certain things! Have you ever even considered just asking him?” Levi growled out between clenched teeth.

“Oh? Is the puny little half-god getting cocky now? Ha!”

Someone laughed, while I made a mental note of that information about Levi. It’s weird how a person's mind works, even if they're in trouble. They take note of the strangest of things that would otherwise most likely go by unnoticed. I heard a scuffle, then a cry of pain and a second later the people that were restraining me were yanked away.

“Eren! Come on, you have to get out of here. I'll take care of these people!” I heard Levi's voice right in front of me and a split second later his hands were on my face, holding my head tight between them.

That in itself would have been fine, but not what happened next. I had just the feeling of his warm breath against my skin as warning, then I felt something warm and soft on my lips. My eyes shot open, despite the fact that I had tried for so long to keep them shut.

I froze in shock when my eyes settled on the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I had ever seen -not that I had seen many pairs of eyes from _this_ close. Levi pulled away after a second or two, still looking at my eyes and completely ignoring the angry villagers all around us.

“Your eyes, Eren... They're the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen.” Levi murmured and I was happy hearing him say those words, as well as actually _seeing_ him while he did so.

I knew he would turn to stone within seconds now, probably not even realizing what was happening. I smiled at him, thanking him for truly believing that I was innocent when really I was the monster everyone had made me out to be.

“I'm sorry.” I said, while I watched his still mesmerized features turn to stone.

When he was a grey stone figurine just like anyone else I had ever turned, I slipped out of the stone hand's grip and turned on the humans that had come and destroyed my home.

Some still hadn't realized what had just happened. Calmly I unwrapped the rest of the bandages around my head, watching the people scream and scramble and shove each other in an attempt to get away from me. I met the eyes of every single one of them, knowing it would kill them all within seconds, just like Levi.

I knew that with this, my hiding place, my living in peace and quiet was gone. But I was ready to let the world know who I was. _What_ I was and what I was capable of doing. Too soon, everything was over and my cave was full of stone statues yet again. I would have to borrow a cart again to get them moved away from my home, though I knew I wouldn't simply get rid of them. I would spread them all over the area so everyone knew who this land belonged to.

Only one statue I would keep. The statue of Levi, the half-god that had fallen in love with me, I would keep close. He would be placed at the very entrance of the cave, daring anyone brave enough to come this far to get any closer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one was fun to write. I really love this one <3  
> Please don't kill me for what I did to Levi. I'll make it up to you next week!  
>  **There is going to be an _alternative ending_ postet after ereriweek is over!**  
>  Also, thanks again, [MrsLittsy](http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/) for being such a wonderful beta and putting up with me fo the last week and a half! You are awesome! x3  
> If you want to share this work, there's a post on [my tumblr](http://ladycarathis.tumblr.com/), so you can reblog from there :D  
> Please feel free to leave comments or critiques! I would love to hear your opinions! x3


	2. Alternative End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this took me longer than planned and I'm sorry about that, but I finally finished it now! °^°  
> I decided to put a few lines from the other version at the beginning, so you don't have to reread the whole thing to know from where I started to change things up.

 

I froze in shock when my eyes settled on the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I had ever seen -not that I had seen many pairs of eyes from _this_ close. Levi pulled away after a second or two, still looking at my eyes and completely ignoring the angry villagers all around us.

“Your eyes, Eren... They're the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen.” Levi murmured and I was happy hearing him say those words, as well as actually _seeing_ him while he did so.

I knew he would turn to stone within seconds now, probably not even realizing what was happening. I smiled at him, thanking him for truly believing that I was innocent when really I was the monster everyone had made me out to be.

“I'm sorry.” I said, while I waited for his features to turn into stone.

It didn't happen, however, and Levi looked confused.

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” he wanted to know and pulled back, letting go of my face.

I frowned. It had never happened before that people didn't turn into stone. I watched him closely, looking for any signs that the process was just going slower than usual because he was a half-god, but I couldn't make out any.

I sighed, making my decision. My life in peace and quiet was over anyway, so I could as well let my powers loose and get rid of those people that were still destroying my home. Without saying anything, I lifted my hands to the remaining bandages around my head and started unwrapping them.

The people around us eyed me warily but didn't dare to approach us again. Not after Levi had so effectively gotten rid of them. They were afraid he might do more to them than just push and pull them away from me. For now it didn't seem like he'd hurt anyone, but that could probably change quickly enough. His eyes were fixed on me, following every move of my hands closely, until the bandages fell away and revealed my snake-hair.

The collective gasp that echoed through my cave brought a bitter smile to my lips and I looked at Levi.

“I'm sorry for lying to you. I am the reason for all those missing people. They came here trying to steal what little I have and thought they could get away with it because I was apparently helpless. I gave each and every one of them the chance to turn around and leave, but none of them did.” I explained, a sad expression on my face.

I avoided looking at the humans in my cave for now, wanting to give them the same chance. Levi's face was a hardened, emotionless mask as soon as he realized who I was, but I kept my eyes trained on him anyway. I really didn't expect him to accept me now, not after my secret was out in the open and he learned that the villagers had been right all along. I also kind of expected him to actually consider fulfilling his job, now that he knew my true identity. However, the blow never came. Instead he nodded and his face lost its inexpressiveness.

“I figured as much a while ago, but wanted to leave it up to you to tell me.” he revealed to me and crossed his arms over his chest, “So, what are we going to do about these pests now?”

His silverish eyes scanned the villagers that were still eyeing us. Or better: me. I didn't look at them directly, but I could see it from the corner of my eye. They were listening to our conversation, that much was obvious, but I didn't mind. It would be good for them to hear it. I was sure they wouldn't really care either way, angry as they were, though. But they had to hear what I was going to say.

“Honestly? I'd prefer if they'd just go and never come back. I don't want to turn any more people to stone. That's why I came to this cave in the first place.” I started and Levi nodded, his gaze returning to rest on my face.

“I can understand why they came here and that some of them probably lost a family member, but they have to understand that I gave those people the choice to leave and they didn't take it.”

Levi huffed, clearly annoyed at that. He probably thought that these people must've been quite the idiots not to take me on on that offer. I didn't let him deter me from going on, however.

“I'm willing to give them the same choice, even though they wrecked my home and my possessions. I may be one to hold grudges, that much is true in common belief, but I'm not evil. If they leave and never come back, we can all be happy.” I offered them, even though I still kept my eyes on the half-god.

The villagers were silent, probably thinking about what I just said. Levi nodded at me, signalling that he was fine with my reasoning, though he may still not feel particularly good about letting these people go unscathed. I thought those people would never make a decision, and Levi must've thought so, too, because after a few minutes, he spoke up.

“So, what shall it be, idiots? You want to leave and live or stay here and die?”

That startled them into reaction. Immediately they started to voice their opinions on the matter, threw accusation after accusation at Levi and me both and discussed their options with their apparent leader -that Erwin-guy.

While they talked and tried to figure out what to do -though really, it should be obvious, shouldn't it?- I bent down to pick up my bandages and started to wrap them around my eyes again. I let my snake-hair roam free, even stroking some of the heads gently while I did so.

“Well” the man in charge finally spoke up, silencing all other talk, “while I do want you to get punished for what you did, I can understand why you did it. That doesn't make things any better, though. Quite a few of the people here have lost a family member to your eyes and of course they'll want to see you suffer. However, I understand that neither of us is suitable to pass judgement on you. We'll leave you and your cave alone, as long as you never set foot to our village again. Also, we'll not be held accountable for what other people coming here and looking for you might do. I don't plan on defending you from them. You'll be on your own.” he explained.

While he talked, I could hear several of the present people gasp and murmur in surprise and incomprehension. Clearly they weren't happy with the decision their leader made. I mentally prepared myself for the day one or more of them would come back here. The man must've noticed tat, too, since he decided to point it out.

“Anyone of us, who's going to come back here to pass their own judgement on you will not be allowed back in our community and will be dealt with according to the severity of their actions. Is that understood?” he addressed his people and I heard shuffling and more murmuring as they supposedly agreed to him.

I sighed a sigh of relieve then, slumping my shoulders even, and then finished wrapping the bandage around my eyes.

“That sounds acceptable.” Levi agreed too and I could feel him look from me to the man.

I nodded, sure that the human leader would notice it. That rules, I could live with. I'd just have to go to the village further away to get supplies then. Other than that, nothing would really change, I supposed.

“Good.”

And with that, the people started to clear out of my cave, though I could tell some of them only went rather reluctantly. My snakes hissed at them in passing, but didn't lash out on them, luckily. The people recoiled from them and kept their distance from me, which I was happy for. If it meant I'd be left alone after all this drama I'd even deal with being shunned again. Of course it hurt to be shunned by people I before all of this thought of as people I could rely on, if not even trust them. That's what I get for lying to them, I supposed. I had to accept it and move on. Sure, it would be hard, but I hoped I wouldn't be completely alone.

I turned around to focus my attention on the half-god who has stayed behind, apparently not willing to leave just yet. I could understand that. I knew we'd have some things to talk about now, though honestly I didn't feel like that at the moment at all. Now that those villagers were gone I was tired and exhausted and only wanted to sleep it off, before I needed to face the destruction of my cave.

“They're gone.” Levi finally said, and I listened for a moment, before nodding.

They were indeed gone, even their steps were no longer audible for my trained ears.

“They are.” I mumbled and hid a yawn behind one of my hands.

“That means you can take that bandage off again. I won't turn to stone if you look at me.”

Speaking of that -he really hadn't and I still wondered how or why that happened. I suspected it must've something to do with the fact that he was a half-god, but I couldn't be too sure. However, I simply nodded and did as I was bid. As soon as the last of the wrapping slid away and my eyes opened to find those captivating silver eyes again, I heard a sharp intake of air from Levi and his gaze fixed on me.

“So, what happened? Why didn't I turn to stone?” he wanted to know.

I shrugged, avoiding his piercing gaze for a second. As intriguing as the colour of his eyes was, the way he looked at me -like he could look right into my soul- unsettled me a little.

“I don't know. It never happened before, really. I mean, my siblings can look at me and are just fine, but they are the only ones.”

And I knew for sure that there were only the three of us.

“Maybe it's got something to do with you being a half-god. That'd be the only explanation beside you being a lost brother or something.” I offered when I saw that he didn't look too happy about my first explanation.

Levi nodded.

“That would make sense, I guess.”

He seemed to find that idea more fitting and relaxed, his eyes losing some of their sharpness, which in turn let me relax, too. It was weird being able to see him and his reactions while he talked, not just hear him move and make assumptions about what he was doing based on what I heard. I didn't really know how to cope with that, so I carefully took a few steps to the side and sat down with my back to the wall, looking over the chaos left by the villagers and avoiding to look at him. Though I still listened to every move he made.

Surprisingly, Levi settled beside me after a few moments. Not so close as to touch me, but close enough to offer silent company.

“Why did you never say anything? Did you plan on ever saying anything at all?” I finally wanted to know when I could no longer avoid the topic.

“I thought it would be better if you told me on your own terms and not because I confronted you.”

“Well, you kind of did.” I looked over at him.

Levi frowned, thinking about what I could mean.

“Sorry. I guess my temper got the best of me. I really didn't mean to spring that on you like that.”

I nodded and then it was silent between us for a while.

“I really meant it, though. I am falling for you. And I'm not sorry I kissed you.” he said quietly, but without looking at me.

I huffed but couldn't keep the small smile from my lips. Sure, I wasn't too sure how he could fall for me, a monster with snakes as hair and eyes that killed everyone who looked at them, but I was willing to give this thing a try. It was new to me, an exhilarating and thrilling feeling I've never felt before. I knew however, that I did like him quite a lot, too. I wasn't too sure if I was falling for him, but I definitely wanted to spend more time with him, so I let myself lean over to rest my head on his shoulder and hummed a quiet confirmation of his words.

We had all the time in the world after all, we would figure this out eventually.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it!  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> Oh, and thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments on the official version so far! You guys are the best! :3  
> *throws hugs and lots of kisses your way*  
> Also, please let me know what you think of it! I would really appreciate it! :3


End file.
